Volume 2/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 2. Hizashi Yamada Profile *Age: 30 *Birthday: June 7 *Height 185 cm *Favorite Things: Radio, TV Behind the Scenes This guy debuted in chapter 3. At first he was just this chubby old man who made announcements, but that was really boring, so I transformed him into the amped-up character he is today. He graduated in the same class as Eraser Head. Yuga Aoyama Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: May 30 *Height: 168 cm *Favorite Thing: Himself Behind the Scenes I don't really understand this guy, myself. But he's always fun to draw, so that's nice!! Toru Hagakure Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: June 16 *Height: 152 cm *Favourite Things: Caramel, Hidden-camera shows Behind the Scenes She started out as a dude, but at some point I realized she'd be a whole lot more fun as a girl. I keep wanting to properly introduce her Quirk, but the right opportunity hasn't presented itself. I'm working on it. Shoto Todoroki Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: January 11 *Height: 176 cm *Favourite Things: Soba Noodles (the kind that aren't hot) Behind the Scenes I feel like he's the first or second class member I came up with after Izuku, Katsuki and Ochaco. My memory's fuzzy though, so it might have been later. There's a lot to this guy, but I can't reveal what hasn't been shown in the story, yet. The Supplement I got a lot of questions about how chapter 5 said there were 18 kids to a class when there appeared to be 20 altogether. That "18" only refers to the ordinary exam-based applicants. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu got in on special recommendations, so they're no counted in that 18. Sorry if that was confusing. Mashirao Ojiro Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: May 28 *Height: 169 cm *Favourite Thing: Martial arts Behind the Scenes He's got a sturdy tail. That's it. The fact that he managed to pass the entrance exam with that alone is proof of his strength. I think he's a real hard worker. When he inevitably can't find clothes that work for him at the store, he just asks an employee to make the necessary alterations. That's become standard practice at clothing stores since the proliferation of Quirks. Thirteen Profile *Age: 28 *Birthday: February 3 *Height: 180 cm *Favourite Things: Museums, Nature Documentaries Behind the Scenes Meant to be someone who demonstrates that being a hero isn't just about fighting. I really like his design. But what about under his helmet?! If I get the chance to show him without the suit, I will. If not, I won't. Tsuyu Asui Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: February 12 *Height: 150 cm *Favourite Things: Rain, Jello Behind the Scenes Gets cold easily. I've wanted to include a froggy character for quite a while now, so creating Tsuyu was really satisfying. She was meant to be a guy at first, but the class needed more girls. I'm glad she swapped, though, and I really like he design, overall. Minoru Mineta Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: October 8 *Height: 108 cm *Favourite Thing: Women Behind the Scenes This guy's design was decided early in the planning stage. I'm a perv myself, so he's always fun to draw, but I realize that some out there aren't big fans of pervs, so it's hard to find just the right balance. The Supplement I've gotten a lot of letters asking something along the lines of, "How the heck did this guy pass the entrance exam?" so I thought I'd address that here. As Izuku said, his Quirk's actually quite strong. The goal in the entrance exam was to incapacitate the faux villain robots, so Mineta stuck his balls to the ground and walls, essentially setting traps that would render the robots immobile. He also plugged their cannons with the balls. Both of these strategies earned him points. Facing an opponent head on and chucking them is hardly a winning strategy, though, given how easy it is to read, and that's a point that pains Mineta. Momo Yaoyorozu Profile *Age: 15 *Birthday: September 23 *Height: 173 cm *Favourite Thing: Reading (especially illustrated encylopedias) Behind the Scenes First, I have to apologize for something. When the chapter with the explanation of her ability was first published in Jump, I wrote that she couldn't produce "organic matter". It should have been "living things." I thought I could fix it in the editing stage, but the error wound up getting printed. If she couldn't produce organic matter, then the insulator sheet and clothing would be impossible. Anyhow, getting the explanation of a superpower wrong in a manga about superpowers is unforgivable. I can't apologize enough. If she knows the chemical makeup, she can produce any nonliving thing. Just like with Iida, I originally thought to give her Quirk to a Pro Hero, but I made the change when I realized that such an almighty ability would be much more interesting in the hands of someone less experienced. Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras